How it should be
by riversandroadsx
Summary: Set two months after Liz was exonerated. She has been attacked and found out she's pregnant, but Tom Keen isn't the father. AU Keenler fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_I have so many ideas for AU Keenler fanfictions. There aren't enough on this site IMO. All of my writings are scattered, but hey ho._

 _This fanfic is inspired by season 3. Shameless Keenler fluff._

"How far along are you?" He enquired.

Liz's eyes widened and her head snapped up to look at Reddington. He knew. How did he know?

"Lizzie, it's not hard to notice you're expecting. Despite everything you've been through lately, you're practically glowing." The older man grinned ear-to-ear – beaming with pride. "Congratulations Lizzie." Red wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead softly. Liz stared at the corner of the table absentmindedly. Red knew, had anyone else noticed? She'd hoped not. "Whatever you need, I'm here. Tom Keen…"

"Tom?" Liz snapped back to reality, looking at Red slightly confused. Red's expression softened as he burst in to laughter.

"Tom isn't the father?!" Liz had never seen Red look so happy before. He squeezed the blonde tighter than he had before. Noticing he was invading her personal space, he dropped his arms and nodded. He had been so happy about who wasn't the father; he hadn't thought to ask the million-dollar question.

The blonde sighed, holding her head in her hands. It was confession time. "You were right about Tom. He represents everything I don't want in my life. I'll be forever grateful for him helping me, but I can't have a life with him. I realised that when I was exonerated." She looked at him, bracing herself for her confession. "I went to see Ressler, clear the air after everything…"

"Donald?" Red raised his brow. It made sense. He nodded.

"I'm around two months gone."

"Does Agent Ressler know you're carrying his baby?"

Liz glared at him.

"What happened, Lizzie?" He sat back on the chair opposite her, tilting his head to the side with concern.

 _Two months ago_

"I had nowhere else to go." Liz's blue eyes looked in to his. She'd been completely separated from the life she'd known, grown accustomed to. She had learned so much about her past, yet she felt she was losing herself at the same time.

Ressler's expression was soft, without so much as a second thought he opened his arms and pulled her close. Feeling the warmth of his body against hers Liz exhaled deeply. "Hey, you've always got a place to go." He kissed the top of her head, smiling at the familiar strawberry smell of her shampoo. It might've been a different colour, but it smelled the same. "I'll get us some beers."


	2. The Night

_I've written this out and changed it I don't know how many times. I might change it to another version I've written out, but until then. Here we go._

"Well, what do you think?" Liz raised her brows, before swishing her hair from side to side. At first Ressler laughed awkwardly in response. He knew what he was supposed to say, or what she wanted him to say. Liz was beautiful – anyone with eyes could see that. She'd look incredible with any colour hair, but the blonde was a reminder of what had happened.

"It's a look." He said finally, taking his final sip of fifth bottle.

"What do you mean it's a look?" Her voice squeaked, and she laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Keen, you know I prefer brunettes." He teased. Resting his hand on the sofa behind her. Ressler felt completely comfortable. The alcohol was helping him, of course.

"What do you mean?" She kinked her brow.

 _Was he flirting with her?_

"You're acting like this is new information. Audrey was brunette." He winced. Bringing up the dead fiancée – smooth.

Liz rested her bottle down on the coffee table, feeling slightly more sober than she was previously. Was he comparing her to Audrey? She didn't know how to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"You don't talk about her much." She thought out loud.

"She's dead, there's nothing to talk about." Ressler slouched back on the sofa, regretting bringing her up in the first place.

"Do you miss her?" She slumped back next to him, looking at him curiously.

"Sometimes. It crosses my mind what would have happened if she were still alive. Shit. I'd have a two year old running around." Ressler looked deep in thought, shaking his head to banish the thoughts. Liz looked at him carefully. He laughed without humour. "Audrey was pregnant."

Liz's eyes widened, she rested both her hands on Ressler's leg. She had no idea. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine, Keen. I didn't find out until she was gone." His tone was honest. He was okay talking about this with Liz – the alcohol probably contributed to his over sharing. "I would've made a lousy father. The job would just get in the way – like it did before."

"Don't say that." Liz frowned and Ressler could feel her eyes burning the side of his face. He looked at her finally and laughed weakly to show her he was okay. Without a second thought, he rested his hand on top of hers. Their eyes met momentarily, before Ressler broke it to look at his hand on top of hers. She wasn't moving.

"My obsession with Reddington broke us up before, but I know there was someone else that would've come between us the second time around." His thumb lightly brushed against the back of her hand, testing the water. She still wasn't moving. Truth be told, Liz was completely oblivious to his touch – it felt natural.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes glistened, watching him curiously while he tried his best to think of an appropriate way to word it.

 _Screw it._

Ressler's lips urgently found hers, crushing against them passionately. Liz's eyes widened as her heart stopped, looking at his face so close to hers. He was kissing her.

 _Finally._


End file.
